tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Foley
Dan Foley is a contestant on TV Stars Paris. He is best known for being the fan favorite of the competition and for his blindside on Hali in the final four. He returned in TV Stars Superstar Showdown and played similarly to how he did in his original season, and fought his way to the top four when he was eliminated by his former allies. Because of his extremely over-the-top social game, Dan is seen as one of the best but most obnoxious players in the history of the show. Throughout the first episode, I Knew Catbug Would Protect Me, Dan repeatedly made jokes about peoples’ mothers. He called everyone in the house “fatist” because they were apparently prejudiced against fat people. Roslyn commented that she was fat as well, but she clearly was not. He commented later on in the episode after winning VIP status that he did not feel appreciated in the house. In the second episode, This Is My Superbowl, Dan talked about singing, and asked if he could sing naked. Nobody wanted him to do so, so he made various loud jokes about nudity and peoples’ mothers. He later became the subject of a tied vote between himself and MikeHolloway. He begged for the house to keep him in, while Mike campaigned for his elimination in exchange for his loyalty to the house’s decisions. In episode three, If I Were a Fish I’d Be a Super Bass, Dan received a punishment to where he had to speak only in zips and zaps. He repeatedly broke the rules of his punishment, and was forced into elimination with three penalty votes against him. After almost being ejected, Dan decided to play a safer game with his allies. During episode four, I Don’t Understand Stupid, Dan strategized out loud in front of everyone. He yelled it out to Nina about trusting Hali, and this brought along major distrust between their alliance. Roslyn told him to stop yelling at everyone, and Dan retaliated by shouting that he was just loud. He angrily told her that she would be eliminated next if she was not careful. In episode five, O-U-T-C-A-S-T, Dan received yet another punishment to speak only French for the rest of the episode. Beforehand, however, he had been calling RKelly ugly and Roslyn a “useless twat”. Now silenced, Dan did not speak out of French and did not receive penalty votes. This saved him, as Dan received votes to eliminate him that night, but was tied with Sunshine. Because Hali failed at her blindside attempt, Dan stayed in the game. During You’re Dead to Me, episode six, Dan remained reserved and quiet. He spoke about how Roslyn was annoying, and talked about his alliance with Nina to everyone. At elimination that night, he voted against RKelly, and kept his vote until the final deadlock. Nina, his only ally remaining, drew the short straw and was eliminated. In episode seven, Witch Powers, Dan realized that Hali was going to vote him out if he was not careful. After RKelly won the opening VIP challenge, Dan sided with Roslyn to get rid of Hali since she was a bigger challenge threat in the end. With Hali blindsided, Dan went into the final three where he lost the challenge in a near landslide by Roslyn. He begged for her to keep him in the game, but his dreams were cut short when he was eliminated at the final three, just before the finale. After Roslyn eliminated the fan favorite to win, a bitter jury did not vote for her to win. Dan returned to TV Stars in the first episode, Game of Joans. He talked about working in a post office for 22 years, and said that he wanted to live his dream for a second time – being on TV Stars. He commented that America would never forget him. He then commented that he was happy that his adversary, RoslynCorrea, was not in the game. In the opening VIP competition, Dan exclaimed that, as a super fan, he should perform excellently in the challenge. After losing, he made fun of everyone’s mothers. Inside the House, Dan called Tyna a “hag witch” and mocked her for winning the challenge. Dan then commented on his villainous gameplay in Paris, and stated that he would be a hero this season. While Rachel and Tila argued in the game, Dan exclaimed that they were both insane and that he wanted to slap sense into her. He screamed that he liked being a fat man, and that everyone in the House was a “fatist”. At elimination, Rachel stated that Dan did not have friends in the House. Louisa stated openly that she was friends with him, and Dan argued back that he indeed did have friends in the game. In episode two, The Producers of This Show Are a Bunch of Fatists, Dan talked in a confessional about how his best characteristic could be his worst characteristic, which is his mouth. He stated that he was always getting himself into trouble by making rude comments about people. After losing the challenge, he exclaimed that the producers in the game were a bunch of “Fatists”. Later on, after Louisa was voted as the MVP, Dan congratulated her. He received a reward that allowed him immunity from the vote. In episode three, In The Spirit of the Olympics, Let the Games Begin!, Dan talked about Rachel convincing everyone to vote out Nan. He commented that Rachel had witch powers. In the VIP competition, Dan quit and stated that it was too much for him to compete in the challenges. He later talked about how proud he was of his social game, and then proceeded to mock Fanatic for failing in the challenge. In the vote, Dan chose to eliminate BrICE, but ultimately was forced to re-vote and voted out Fanatic. Episode four, Slit Throats and Take People Out, had Dan mock the women of the House further by telling Tyna that her daughter needed to shut her mouth if she wanted to have a chance with him. Since he had reached the merge, he had the opportunity to name the property. He chose to name it “El Hombre Gordo’s House”, which ultimately was chosen. In the VIP auction challenge, Dan won $200 to spend in the competition. He purchased a banana suit and screamed that he was a “fat banana”. He then gave it to BrICE, which ultimately caused him to earn three penalty votes at elimination. After losing the challenge, he was accused of being sexist. He stated that he was joking around with Tyna earlier in the week. After Honey purchased the double votes, he received one and went on to vote Tyna out of the game. In episode five, #HUGESMILES, Dan commented that Reed was a huge liar, but “in a good way”. He joined Honey’s alliance, BigHero4, and used his double votes on Rachel. Despite this, Rachel was not eliminated. Reed was blindsided. In episode six, She’s Nothing But a Rat in a House Full of Snakes, Dan commented that Rachel needed to go next. Rachel accused Dan of being sexist, and he screamed that he was not. At elimination, Dan hugged Louisa because he expected her to go home. However, he was surprised to see that Honey was caught in a deadlocked tie against Louisa. During episode seven, This Game Has Been a Rollercoaster, Dan received a visit from his sister, Danielle, and talked with her about the game. He lost the competition, and Danielle was sent out of the competition. The vote once again tied between his target, Louisa, and BrICE. He was surprised to see that BrICE was eliminated, destroying his majority. In the finale of the competition, I’ve Been OUTWITTED, OUTPLAYED, and OUTLASTED, Dan stated that he was excited to have made the finale of the competition. After losing the VIP challenge, Dan exclaimed that riggers never win, and that the challenge was rigged. At elimination, he stated that Rachel needed to go for flipping on him because she was a witch. He was very happy to see her draw a straw but was upset that he was caught in the tied vote. At the final four, he exclaimed to Catbug that they were going to go to the end together. However, Joan won the VIP competition, leaving Catbug and himself to vote out Louisa. However, Catbug flipped against him, and voted him out as the next jury member in fourth place. In the finale, he voted for Joan because he felt like she played the best game.